User blog:Russgamemaster/Prince Russcorn's Friendship Force - Chapter 5
I Fight Fire Twilight and I flew through the city block for fun. She gets a lot of days off after defeating each great evil, but I get into fights as frequently as the Power Rangers. I tend to do it for fun, especially after those I thought couldn't fight as well as I do lost to a worthy opponent. I may spare certain opponents, but I am not above deleting someone who's committed a heinous crime. During our flight, we passed Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) and a man in a thick bronze-and-silver suit. Both were standing on top of a skyscraper. Reed threw several punches at him, but then the man shot a fireball at Reed, causing him to fall off it because rubber melts when it's superheated. Twilight and I swooped down and caught Reed, teleporting him back to base to heal. This was followed by me dodging a fireball coming from the Human Torch himself. Why was he attacking me? Especially when I was trying to get a day off? He then continued his fiery barrage, but I destroyed the fire shots with my magic while dodging them. Twilight attacked him, but I ordered her not to injure him. She then shielded herself from his shots before teleporting to dodge another. I had to think of a way to get the Human Torch to snap out of this. Leaving Twilight to continue non-lethally fighting him, I landed at the base of a nearby building and did a hand stand thinking pose. This is Sen's (DekaGreen's) thinking pose in Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, and keep in mind that I'm also green. I realized who the suited man on the skyscraper with Reed was: Pyro Seijin Kurachek from Dekaranger. This arsonist destroyed several planets, and now he's controlling Human Torch. I also knew that I made at least one pony in My Little Pony Alliance fire-resistant. That was Princess Celestia. Drawing her data from the game, I got back into the fight. Celly blocked one of HT's shots with a magic shield as we rose up to free him from Kurachek's body control. HT threw a fiery Kamehameha at us, but I yelled "Expelliarmus" and the three of us Alicorns blocked his fire beam with our own combined one. Twilight had put on her Masked Matter-Horn suit so she could reduce HT's beam's heat with ice power, and we beat his beam. As he fell through an open window in one of the buildings, Twilight became a fiery Rapidash again and we magically fished out Kurachek's body-controlling fire from the Human Torch. The fire went out the window we had flown through, and I was able to confirm that HT is no longer being controlled by Kurachek. We went back on top of the skyscraper Reed fell off so we could fight Kurachek in the typical barrage of lasers, punches, and kicks. After being hit by one blast, I stopped, dropped, and rolled to put out the fire before magically healing myself. He was already approved for delete in the show, so I didn't have to use my SPD license on him. To end the fight, I demonstrated to Kurachek what happens to metal when it's heated and cooled. After Celly heated his suit up with her solar beam. Twilight cooled it with her ice beam. The suit became brittle. I galloped, leaped, and Falcon Punched it to explosively destroy it. I knew his true form was fire from the show, so Celly and I held his fire with our magic while Twilight extinguished it with ice shots, deleting him again. Well that was fun. I always loved Power Rangers, but had no idea that a simple monster of the week from the show (or its Japanese counterpart, Super Sentai) could cause the Marvel universe real trouble. Whoever is resurrecting those past villains made them stronger and smarter than before! Category:Blog posts